Flirtation
by DragonGamer0713
Summary: Rule Fifteen of the Rules of Love series. A recently broken survivor turned merc, Hazel "Akimbo" O'Neill is trying to fit into the gang led by former Blackwatcher Reaper. After their first successful mission, she and the crazy-explosive Aussie Junkrat seem to click almost instantly. Can a soldier and an extremist get along? Surprisingly...yes, they can. Almost too well. JunkratXOC.


A/N: Before you start reading this, this may want to read the very beginning of this string of one-shots into a story. Search Quotev for my username or go to my facebook page for a link to the story. It's called "Blood, Bullets, and Chaos". Enjoy!

 **Flirtation**

"Great work out there," Reaper nodded at Akimbo, who still stood at attention in front of him.

"Thank you, Reaper."

If he had visible eyes, they'd be rolling with a sigh. Akimbo is a warrior, no doubt, but her military habits are making his PTSD twitch. And when he meant of that, he sees a lot of Jack Morrison in her.

"Get out of here. Get some rest. There will be a mission for you later on."

Her hazel eyes widened, "Please, Reaper, tell me now, so I can get it done."

The skull-masked man growled, "No, not yet. I know you want to get back out there, Akimbo, but right now, you need to remember: I own you. You listen to me. I got you out of that hospital and I made you part of my team, something you wanted to do. Now, the least you can do is obey my orders. Am I clear?"

With a conflicting snarl, she finally calmed down and muttered, "Crystal..."

"Go."

With an about-face, she stormed out of the room, her fingers tightening into fists. She's only been on very small missions by herself, that don't make much of a difference if they fail or not. She's literally being a spy or a decoy for the bigger mission...which everyone else is on instead of her.

She was in such a bad mood, she didn't see the bear trap that one of her teammates "accidentally" drop in the hallway.

KA-CLUNK!

Her yowl can rival coyotes. "JUNKRATTTT!" she yelled out his name.

Almost like he planned on it, he poked his head out from his room with a sick grin on his mug, "Ya called me, sheila?~"

Looking down at her leg, she growled and pointed at him, "Get over here...now," as she pointed to the spot right in front of her.

Junkrat snickered as he hobbled out, basking in this moment that he finally caught the infamous spy and newcomer in his trap. It didn't work the very first day they met; this made it almost too sweet for Junkrat to handle. As he walked over, he whistled a jaunty tune as he took his sweet time, knowing that she had to wait on him.

She growled and muttered to herself, "I'm just grateful my boots are thick enough to not be deadly..." Still looking down, she wondered if she can somehow remove it. Doubtful; this trap was very poorly-made and one little slip can easily remove a few fingers or even her entire hand! No...she just has to suffer and let Junkrat play "Predator" for awhile.

"Well..." he began with a grin, "...what happened here?~"

"You left your trap out again," she growled, her arms across her chest.

He clicked his tongue and his golden eyes widened with mock-sympathy, "I thought the all-mighty Akimbo could avoid them at all times?~"

"Damnit Junkrat! Free me! I don't wanna end up like you and your lack of limbs!"

He straighten up and touched his chest, looking hurt, "Ow...that smarts, mate."

"Free me. Now," she growled, slowly losing her patience.

The Aussie smirked, "Only if you help me out with something I'm workin' on."

"Consider it done," she stated, slightly defeated. As much as she wanted a little more action, she would rather be sleeping or being left alone to her devices. She still needs to find that web cam footage and see what happened~

However, as the slim Aussie freed her as easily as snapping his fingers, she removed her leg from it and quickly crashed onto the floor to check for any damage. Junkrat only watched as she removed her boot, seeing only a few puncher marks, but no true or deadly damage to her leg. "Thank God..." Slipping her boot back on and tying it, she stood up and placed some weight on it. A dull ache shot up her leg, but nothing too crippling.

She smiled, "These ol' boots. Saved my ass more than once."

"Yeah, yeah, ya all good. Come on!" he grabbed her arm and dragged her back towards his room. "Oh, I share with Roadie."

"Oh, great...your room is where I'll die," she sighed, knowing that Roadhog DOES NOT like her in the slightest. Maybe the fact that she tried to tackle him had something to do with it...

Junkrat only laughed, "He's not even in there, sheila!" As he walked in, Akimbo was taken aback from the strong scent of rust and soot as she stepped in. "Welcome to my humble abode!"

"That reminds me," she pinched her nose, at least enough to get used to the smell, "Why are you working for Reaper and not at the Outback, robbing your little heart out?"

He looked at her as he let go of her arm and crashed onto his bed, which a layer of dirt poofed up into a cloud, "Well, it was the better deal at the time. Roadie and I were barely scrapin' by, robbin' and threatenin', but we hit a brick wall when we accidentally ran into Overwatch members. We fought back by the skin of our teeth and were barely alive to see the morrow. That's when Reaper came in. At the time, he needed more 'boom' among his group and we were the perfect candidates for it! Again, the rules were any riches or spoils are split evenly among everyone. HOWEVER!" he lifted his metal finger, "If Roadie and I come across loot that are 'rubbish', we're free to keep it."

Akimbo cocked a hip to the side and asked, "How long have you guys been here?"

"About a year now," he answered, "In fact, we were the newbies before you came along!"

She muttered at him, "You still act like a newbie."

"Eh?" he cocked a spiky eyebrow at her, "What do you mean?"

"Well, you lack any sense of discipline in order to get the job done. You lack military prowess and..."

"Hold up! I'm stoppin' ya right there!" He stood up again and stood at his full height, a towering 6'5', roughly a foot taller than Akimbo.

"Now I know how Carrie Fisher felt while standing next to Harrison Ford during the Star Wars movies," she commented, making Junkrat's sudden serious attitude crumbled down like an overly watered down graham cracker. He burst out laughing, crashing back down onto his bed, making another debris cloud poof up. She smirked at him, "You're easily amused."

"Shoot me with another one, sheila!"

"I can recite the whole boot camp scene from Full Metal Jacket."

"Nah. No military," he giggled, slowly coming off that laughing fit. "Me and military don't get along very well."

"Why's that?" she asked.

He calmed down enough to speak clearly, "Me ol' folks wanted me to join after seeing my grades drop in high school. They said 'Jamison, ya not gonna amount to anythin' at this rate. Join the war and then ya might make yaself somethin' one day.' What a bunch of horseshit that was! I'm not a soldier and will never be one. And ya know," he chuckled softly, "Drop ya military attitude and you might actually be approachable~"

"Are you flirting with me?" she asked bluntly.

He winked as a reply and then quickly stood up and walked over to a desk, "Anyway, I asked ya here to help me out here for a minute. Besides, I like the company I keep."

"Well, aren't ya a Rubic's Cube of complexity, Jamison," she rolled her eyes upon speaking his true name she just recently learned.

"I'm just a simple nutter with an explosive shell and a multi-track mind that even a schizno would get confused by...Hazel," he smirked back.

"You need to be punched at least once a week, with that attitude of yours," she stated as she walked over to his side and looked at his desk, seeing a giant tire on top of it, spikes protruding from the rubber. "What is this madness?"

"This, love, will be my ultimate attack~" he hugged it sweetly as if it was a human baby. "I'm gonna call it...RIP Tire."

"Rip?" she cocked an eyebrow. "As in 'rest in peace'?"

"Nope," he giggled, pointing to the center of it, seeing a mess of machinery inside, "It's gonna require a RIP cord to get it rollin'."

"Oh, ok, kinda like those old-fashioned lawn mowers."

"Exactly! But it doesn't need the constant sweating and revving to make it move," he chuckled. "Pulled once and there she goes!" He released one of his more infamous cackles, making Akimbo look at him with a cautious eye. He deserved his WANTED posters, but there's much more underneath all of that fire, soot, and Joker-esque craziness. He was at least fun to talk to and despite his hatred of the military, he never once hated her for being a soldier. Is it possible that he sees what-could-have-been him in her? Maybe, but that also includes being the only survivor of his company and having massive PTSD attacks at night when he tries to sleep.

She thought to herself, _I'm sure he has his own demons within him that he must fight everyday. No one can go through life without having a devil on your shoulder._

Junkrat stopped his cackling and then turned to her, blushing a bit, "Why are ya staring at me, sheila?"

"Huh?" she snapped back to reality, "What happened?"

He chuckled, "Ya were staring at me."

"I zoned out and you were in my general direction," she blushed as well, but still held strong to her argument. "Anyway, what do you need help with?"

"Ah right!" he returned to his work and grunted, "I just need an extra hand to grab tools I need."

"That's it?!" she asked, almost angry.

"Kinda, yeah," he stated, "Plus, I get bored. Roadie isn't a talker and Widow and Sombra can't stand me for long periods of time. And Reaper has his own thing. That just leaves you, sheila."

"Makes sense," she muttered, looking around for a tool box or anything where he would keep his tools in. Instead, they were littered all over the place. Not in direct foot traffic, but annoyingly around where someone can step on them and get impaled on a screw driver.

And last time she checked, NO ONE here is a medic. She knew basic first aid, so did Reaper. She was sure that Junkrat knew how to treat burns and minor injuries, but the rest of them are not trained in basic first aid or are a true medic.

With a deep sigh, she began to collect all of the tools she saw. Gathering them up into the crook of her arm, she walked back over to his desk and dumped them onto an empty spot, slightly startling him. "Whoa. So that's where that wretch was...where did ya find it?"

"It was right next to the door..."

"Oh," he blinked. "Oi, I got a question for ya."

"Shoot," she replied as she watched him work.

Grabbing the wretch he needed, Junkrat asked, "What made ya a soldier in the first place anyway?"

"Kinda the same reason your parents did to you," she shrugged, knowing there's a much darker answer behind it. "I was a rebellious kid and my parents hated me for it, so they wanted me in the military to learn some discipline. When that answer didn't faze me, they threatened an arranged marriage on me. I jumped at the first chance to go to war."

"Arranged marriage?" he cocked an eyebrow in confusion, "I thought those were long gone..."

"Not when your family is prestiged and have a lot of friends in high places. When your family has good dealings in both Ireland and America, you can't always be safe from that powerful influence. It's kinda like a Mafia arrangement, but no criminals."

He growled a bit, which made her add, "No offense."

"Well, who was gonna be the lucky stud?" he asked, with a little venom between his teeth.

"The eldest son of the Flanagan family. He's not all that great...nice guy but not my type."

Then he smirked, "What is your type then?"

"Definitely not a goody-goody type. I don't mind an edgy type, but I think someone who can keep up with me is my type."

"Sooooo..." he wriggled his eyebrows, "Someone like me~"

She muttered, "Yeah...someone like you...stop flirting with me, you dirty Aussie!" She wrapped her arm around his neck in a headlock and brought her fist down on his skull, nooging him and messing up his patches of burnt blonde hair. He yelped and tried to fight back, reaching back around her and tried to shake her off. She smirked as she twisted her body away from his reaching grasp and whispered down into his ear, "Ya gonna try harder than that...mate~"

"Now look who's flirtin' with who now!" he stood up to his full height again, making her lose her grip on his neck to avoid choking the hell out of him. She wanted to annoy him, not kill him. Before she got a chance to even get away from him, he pinned her hands up against a wall and used his body to pin her to the wall. With a crooked smile, he smirked, "I didn't expect ya to be so darin'. Sheilas are not so bold to go against me like that~"

"Well," she winked up at him, "Most sheilas are not me. I'm the Alpha Sheila, love~"

He blushed and looked away a bit, "Ya are a flirt."

"Oh gee, I wonder why I'm flirting?~ Oh, that's right, a certain criminal stepped on my toes one too many times and needed to be put down a notch."

"Oh? I'll tell ya a secret. This is the first time I've ever pinned someone down."

"I take it, you weren't kinky in high school." She felt something hard pin her leg and she had to look down, "I'm so glad that's your peg leg and not..."

There was a loud rumbling that walked into the room, making both Junkrat and Akimbo look over, as if being pinned was completely normal. "Ey, Roadie!" Junkrat beamed at his chunky partner.

Akimbo did not share the wiry Aussie's excitement. "Bro, let go, before he starts asking questions."

"He won't ask," he scoffed, sounding almost certain about it.

She gulped, "But he's not the one I worried about. With Sombra, the walls have eyes."

"Good point," he muttered as he finally let her go and moved away from her. "Although, let me be frank here, you're well-toned...for a female."

"Oh, thanks. My C.O dropped me every single day and I got better and better with working out. How you keep your figure, I'm at a loss."

He smirked as flexed his small muscles, "These are a gift, love!"

"Lucky bastard." She looked over at Roadhog, who, despite the pig-head mask over his head, she could swear that he was glaring at her. "Sup, Hog?"

He only growled at her, "Out."

"Gotcha," she took a step towards the door, but it was Junkrat who grabbed her arm and turned to Roadhog, "Hey, mate. She's here to help me with my tire. Let 'er stay."

The fat Aussie looked at him, but then shrugged it off, not caring all that much. If Junkrat needs her around, he'll allow it. Junkrat is his own man; he can fuck his own life up by mingling with a female warrior.

Junkrat breathed a sigh of relief as he ushered her back to his desk, saying, "Just keep me entertained as I work."

"I think that's called music, my friend," she chuckled.

He smiled and rolled his eyes, "Then sing."

"Dude, no way."

"Why not?"

"I haven't done karaoke in years."

"So? Don't ya sing in the shower or somethin'?" he shuttered; apparently, even talking about bathing made him cringe.

"Not everyone does that," she pointed out, handing him a Philip's head screwdriver, following a soft 'thank you' in return.

"Even if you're not singin', you're still entertainin' me," he chuckled, "I don't get it."

"Funny, I've been thinking the same thing. I mean, I understand how you got your infamy, but there's much more to you buried under that layer of soot you sport."

"Like what? Enlighten me, sheila," he smiled as he tweaked up the circuit boards and began to work on the rolling engine.

"Well, first off, you're not like most guys. You're not proper."

"Sounds like an insult, to be honest," he muttered. "And for the record, me mum didn't raise a hooligan!"

"Oh, yeah?"

"Aye! I may not be the most well-behaved boy in the yard, but I knew how to use it when it counts."

"Fair enough," she shrugged, "I'm in that same boat, Wild as hell, but only behaved when the situation called for it."

"Plus, if an officer starts barkin', ya go nuts!" he laughed.

"Military bearing...it's a bitch at times."

He grunted as he took the engine and placed it inside the tire, taking the cord into his hands, he began to wrap around the motor. "Anyway, what else do ya see in me?"

"Well, despite you being slightly crazy, which I blame the radiation for, you are very controlling of your own actions and know what you're doing a good 90% of the time. The other 10% is just something you improvise."

"Ya saw that, didn'tja? The last mission?" he grinned sheepishly.

"Dude, the whole country saw that! How the hell were you, a demo expert, going to seduce a rich guy's horny daughter who had a thing for bad boys?"

"Oi!" he defended himself, "She turned onto me! My mind was on the treasure, not on her! Plus, urgh..." he shuttered, "she was most likely under age and she didn't get her braces yet. Her mouth was more gnarly than a rabid croc's! Was I supposed to let her get at me!? I have more pride than that!"

"Yeah, you ain't no smooth criminal~"

"Nah, but I can grab me crotch if ya want me to," he joked.

She blushed and giggled, "I have a feeling you'll do that at night to get to sleep."

"Oohhhh..." he hissed, "Ouch, what a burn. Speaking of, actually," he turned to face her, a very devilishly look on his handsome mug, "Just how much did you try for reals?"

"Wait, what?" she cocked an eyebrow. "I don't get it."

"Oh please! Your stash~"

Her face turned bright red, "Oh...that..."

"Are ya a furry?" he asked.

"In high school, yes. Now, nope." She waved it off, "I dated a furry and got me into the yiff."

He cackled hard, "Ya even know the terms! What animal were ya? Be honest!"

"I was a cheetah and why am I telling you this?!" she blushed.

"Must be cause I'm so easy to talk to~" he winked.

She growled and was about to noogie him again, but he was prepared this time. He quickly grabbed her and quickly tripped her, pressing her body into his newly-loaded tire on his desk. He then started cracking up laughing, resting his head on her back. With a snout, he took a deep breath and whimpered, "You never bore me! Mate, we're gonna be the best of friends. No questions about it!"

"Dude, the way you're constantly flirting with me, I think 'friends' is off the table," she smirked at him. "It's been awhile since I've clicked with a guy this fast."

"What does that mean?" he asked.

"Did I tell ya that I had to kill my last best mate?" she sighed sadly, making Junkrat let go of her.

"Ah, roight..." his eyes darted from left to right, "I remember that." He placed his metal hand to his forehead like a gun and made a very quick "bang" noise.

Akimbo slightly cringed, making the Junker almost regret what he did, "Yeah...just like that."

"S-Sorry," he sheepishly scratched the back of his neck, not really proud of what he's done. Even Roadhog watched and wondered why he felt that way.

"But, like I said, he was dying and I had to end his suffering. I will never wash his blood off my hands..."

"Hey, listen," Junkrat spoke up, speaking in a serious tone, which was jarring in itself, "You did the roight thing, ok? Either a slow and painful death, or end it quickly, releasing him from his pain. If anything, you did him a favor. I know ya don't see it that way now, but ya will, later down the line. Murder is not something to shrugh away so easily...unless ya're a total sociopath, like Roadhog!"

Akimbo blinked, "He is?"

He nodded his head with a grin, "That's what makes him a great body guard. That's why we're criminals together and work together so well! He kills, I do everything else!"

"I'm sure you've killed a few yourself though," Akimbo crossed her arms across her chest.

"Well...a few..." he shrugged, "Mostly bots. Not a lot of fleshies. I think I can count the amount of dead fleshies on one hand," He demonstrated as he counted in his head, lifting his metal fingers up when he remembered a fleshy kill. In all, he only came up with four. "See? But, where we come from, it's kill or be killed. I'm sure ya can understand that."

"Oh, yeah, I'm not judging that you kill," she quickly added, "I'm just having a hard time accepting it from my perspective. I mean, I joined the military to also protect those weaker than me, not just to get away from my parents." She chuckled, "And yes, most of my own kills were bots. There's something so satisfying to hear them whizz and whirl as they crash to the ground dead."

Junkrat inhaled through his teeth, as if he was painfully aroused, "I think I love ya~"

She laughed as she playfully hit him in the shoulder, "Wine and dine, remember?"

"Like I'd forget at this point!"

Roadhog growled, as if to announce his presence in the room with them.

"Is he normally this quiet?" she asked, a blush heavy in her face.

"Yeah, he is. Sorry, mate! I kinda forgot ya were in 'ere as well!" Junkrat laughed, shrugging his shoulders innocently, flashing a cheeky grin.

"Whatever," he grumbled. "Is your tire done yet?"

"Oh, yeah," he beamed with pride as he took it off the desk and placed it onto the floor, his boot holding it in place, "There it is! The RIP Tire! Ready to roll!"

Akimbo smiled, "Looks deadly, that's for sure. Will it work?"

"Well, we need to first digitize it first. I don't wanna make one every single day. I'm a busy man!" He ushered Akimbo to follow him, "Come on! I'll show ya where it is."

"In the cargo hold?" she asked as he led her to the darkest point of the ship.

"Yeah. Hey, ya got a light?"

"Shouldn't you, Mr Pyromaniac?" she joked.

"Excuse me, I'm an arsonist and a explosive lover, not an pyromaniac!" he barked back. "You're getting dangerously close to me pinning you to the wall again!"

"Think you can do that in the dark?~" she giggled, knowing that he has his hands full with his tire and he can't see right away.

Suddenly, he golden eyes snapped directly at her and almost like a predator, they narrowed. For once, Akimbo regret challenging him; those eyes of his can be terrifying. "I swear your eyes are not natural..."

"Well," they rolled off to the side, "I was born with brown eyes. Due to the radiation, I think they shifted and changed them. I just woke up one morning and had gold eyes instead of brown. It's weird."

"Oh, ok then."

Suddenly, they narrowed again, "You have a knack for changing the topic, Hazel."

"Oh, that I knew...Jamie~"

She heard something go "KA-CLUNK!" on the floor, making her suddenly worry. "Oh shit..." she suddenly bolted in a random direction, knowing she had a speed advantage over him. Speed is having two legs, not one and a peg leg.

However, he knew the cargo hold much better than she gave him credit for. She let her eyes adjust quickly to the darkness and saw a shadowy figure jump over a few crates in front of her and look up. Those golden eyes spooked her as she turned tail and ran in the other direction, "I'm in my own horror movie!"

Junkrat laughed, "Is that so?! Which one?"

"The one where the leading heroine survives in the end," she chuckled, knowing he was just playing with her.

"Well, I like the horror movies that the killer gets everyone in the end," he sounded very close by.

She quickly ducked into a hidden corner of crates, hoping she was safe. Holding her breath and hearing for his trademark step-clunk footsteps. However, she didn't hear any for a few moments.

However, she felt something touch the back of her neck...and it was metallic and very cold.

She tensed up and looked behind her, seeing a faint shadow of his metal arm reaching through a very small opening. "Jesus, did you know your metal hand is freezing!?"

"Yep!" he giggled, "Ya just noticed it?!"

"Dude, your metal hand only touched me in covered spots. Never on skin," she blushed, just realizing how sexual that really sounded, "I didn't think that one through."

He laughed as his arm retreated, "That's what she said~"

She quickly ran out of the corner, but she was a moment too slow, crashing into Junkrat's toned body. Despite him being a lanky man, he was strong enough to catch her and hold her without falling backwards. "Dammit!" she barked.

"Gotcha, love!" he chuckled evilly.

She tried to fight back, but the second, his metal hand gripped the back of her neck, she tensed up and pressed up against him, "Whoa! Stop that!"

"Nope!" he laughed, finally taking her and pinning her to a pile of crates, steady enough to hold against them, "Well, here we are again, love~"

"Dude, never say that word in your tongue," she blushed.

He smirked, "You're so interesting and fun to be with, Hazel. I think I did find me best mate."

"Quit flirting with me, bro!" she struggled against him, "You have no idea what you're getting into."

"Is it cause of your PSTD?" she suddenly stopped as she heard him mention it. "Yeah, I know."

"How?" she pressed, almost angry about it.

"The other night. You fell asleep on the couch, watching a movie. I saw ya and I shrugged it off at first, but then ya started twisting and turning, growlin' like an animal. I was concerned, but knew it was most likely a nightmare. I carried ya back to your room, but then out of nowhere, ya punched me in the side of the head, snarling, 'Ya never gonna get me! I'd rather die than be a prisoner!' That was when it hit me; PTSD. Then, ya cowered and curled up around me as if ya were taking shelter from explosions. When I finally got ya into bed, ya calmed down enough, but not by much."

"I didn't mean to punch you. Sorry," she apologized.

"No worries! Won't be the first time I took a hard blow to the head. Ya actually punched me hard enough to see stars!" he laughed light-heartedly. "But what I'm trying to say is it didn't bug me seeing ya have an episode like that. I mean, I've seen ya out on the field and act as cool as cucumber, even when guns are pointed at ya. Other than Reaper, I've never seen anyone so brave under the gun! Ya either the bravest drongo I know or the craziest!"

"Drongo?"

"Oh, it means fool."

"Oh. Yeah, that makes sense. Well, I can be insanely foolish, so being called a 'drongo' won't offend me."

"You changed the subject again," his golden eyes gave her a very dead panned look.

"Yeah, again, it's very easy for me to do that~"

He pressed down on her body, his metal hand holding both of her wrists together over her head. "Back to the topic at hand."

"Look, there's nothing to discuss about my PTSD. It just makes me be labeled as 'damaged goods'. Even if I wanted to go back to my company, I couldn't. I would've been discharged from the military...I couldn't go back home a broken failure. That's why I took up Reaper's offer to come here. I still wanted to fight. I still wanted to be apart of something. I still wanted to help others."

"Well," he looked sheepishly, "Ya can't help others here, mate."

"You know what I'm trying to get at. Remember the first mission I was on? That man would've used his power and Omnic tech to attack anyone. If anything, we are heroes."

Junkrat chuckled and stated, "Love, we're not heroes. If anything, we're anti-heroes. We're the influences that fight to survive. If we makes things better by doing so, that's just the aftermath of our actions. Nothin' more. Nothin' less."

"Yeah, but I will still hold on to that mentality."

"Do it if ya want, but just remember, everyone 'ere has their own demons that they must fight off. Widowmaker killed her own husband and is now an emotionless killer. Sombra is an orphan who hacked anything and everything to survive. Reaper has massive beef with Overwatch, but that's all I know. Roadie and I...we are just good at what we do."

"What are your demons, Jamison?" she asked, looking deep into his eyes.

He shrugged softly, "I don't think I trust ya enough for that yet. Maybe one day..." He finally let her go and walked back towards his tire, picking it back up and waved her to follow him. "The digitizer here is a machine Reaper grabbed after his last tangle with Overwatch. It's able to copy and teleport objects. Watch." He placed his tire underneath the beam-like laser and watched it as it scanned the tire with a bright blue beam of light. It blinded both of them a bit, forcing them to recoil back as the machine literally absorbed the tire and transform it into a disc.

"That's it?" Akimbo cocked an eyebrow.

"That's it." He took the disc and smirked, "I'll get a physical copy of it later, but this disc will give me the RIP Tire once the circle is complete. See?" he flashed it to her, seeing a small circle around the rim of the disc, the very top silver glowing. "It's charging. Once the whole circle glows, I can use my tire at any time. But once I use it, it must charge back up again."

"Oh, ok," she smirked, "And you said my holo-guises was a video game gimmick~"

He chuckled as he placed the disc into his pocket, "I need to get this back to the armory before it charges up. I don't wanna suddenly have my shorts explode cause I forgot about it."

"That would be very interesting to see, actually~" she giggled, imagining the tire expanding in his pocket and literally ripping his shorts to shreds, leaving him using the tire to cover himself.

"Yeah...ya would think that," he grumbled. "Ya a perv and a flirt, love."

"Quit calling me 'love' dammit!" she blushed.

He smirked; he knew he found a trigger in her. "Why not, love?"

"Because..." and that's all she gave him before she tackled him and noogied the hell out of his skull again.

"ARGH! Not this again!" he barked as he tried to wrestle his way out again. Akimbo smirked and took off running when he gained the upper hand. "Oh, you're mine now!" he rushed after her.

She laughed and then, as quickly as it came, got clunked on the head with something steel. She was knocked out instantly, falling to the floor.

Junkrat panted as he hobbled over, seeing Roadhog and his hook over an unconscious Akimbo. "Thanks, mate...she's faster than she looks."

"Pain in the ass..." he muttered.

"Nah, not really," he stated, "She's kinda..." then before he said anything, he looked at Roadhog, who was kinda glaring, "...well, she's entertaining, at least. A playmate. Nothin' more, I assure ya, Roadie." Instantly, he knew what he said was false, and it did leave a bad taste in his mouth. He waved it off and pulled her body up into his arms and said, "I'm goin' place her on the couch and put me tire in the armory."

"Whatever. Do what you want," he sighed, knowing that Junkrat was acting almost too friendly with her. He's a tease and obnoxious, yes, even he knew that. But someone who can stand up to him and dish out the same thing back? And Junkrat encourages it? That's not good. That's just step one of blossoming feelings and it only gets worse from there.

Can his crazy little buddy might actually develop feelings for her?

"Whoa..." Akimbo sat up from the floor and rubbed her head with a whimpered, "That hurt..." Looking up, she only saw Junkrat standing over her. "What knocked me out?"

"Roadie's hook. Always look before you crash into things, love," he chuckled, pulling her to her feet. However, when she stood up and felt a little wobbly, she used his shoulder to brace herself a little better. "You ok, love?"

"Stop calling me that," she whimpered as she rubbed her head.

"Why not?" he asked.

"Because that word coming out with your native accent is very sexy," she admitted. "Wait...why did I admit to that?"

Junkrat smirked, not letting go of her hand, "Looks to me that ya're finally getting very cozy with me~"

"You're flirting again."

He stepped closer with a smirk, "I can do worse than just flirtin', ya know~"

She gulped, "Don't ya dare."

He smirked as he, once again, pinned her to the nearest wall. She grunted and muttered, "You are doing this too much, I've noticed."

"Get used to it, love. I'm here for the long haul~"

"Good to know," she gulped, blood rushing to her face, "Junkrat..."

"Say my name. My real name, Hazel~" he purred, almost sexually.

She gulped, "Whoa, Jamison, you're on fire, right now, buddy." She didn't mind the mindless and cute flirting, but full-fledged sexual attraction? That's one too many steps jumped in such a short amount of time. "Is this because your libido has had enough waiting and you're just needing it now?"

After all, five years without getting laid can easily drive any man insane with sexual lust, even if the man is already insane.

"Nope," he simply stated, but that still didn't put her at ease. "I just want to be near ya~"

Her eyes widened, "Dude...are you high right now?" Something was up with him and she was not too thrilled about it. "Yo, slow down those brakes!" her broken accent curling out in a slight panic, "I swear I told ya to take it slow, man! We only knew each other for a couple of weeks...at most!"

Junkrat started laughing hysterically, "W-What accent is that!?"

"Oh, my Boston accent..." she sighed, "It curls out when I'm panicked or ramblin'. I may have been born in Ireland, but since I was ten, I lived in Boston...which only makes it harder to realize that it's fallen now."

"I'm sorry, love," he whispered as he embraced her, holding her tightly against his toned body.

She tensed up, swearing something was very different about him. Junkrat is not the most sensible person she's ever met, but even she knows that he won't do anything ballsy with others around...especially Sombra. That woman will take any blackmail she can get and use it against anyone to get what she wants. The only person he doesn't mind doing anything crazy in front of was Roadhog, based on how he didn't let her go off the wall when he first walked in.

"Junk-"

"Jamison," he corrected her.

"Ok, now I know this is weird..." she sighed softly, wondering what made his personality take a heel-turn. "Jamison, can you please let me go?"

"Nope," he purred, only enraging her more on the outside, but internally panicking at the same time.

"What's up with you!?" she growled, trying to wiggle out of his strong arms. She was almost on the verge of fighting dirty. Grabbing his balls is a classic move. Maybe kicking his peg leg out of place, losing his balance could be a new one. Headbutt his chin upwards? That may be difficult, due to their height differences.

"Nothing's wrong, love~" he purred so softly into her ear that she literally felt her knees shake.

"Ok, ok, ha ha, you win this little game, bro. Good job," she whimpered, hoping he will finally let her go. His gentle touch and his soothing voice was really starting to take its toll on her own sanity and her own needs.

If he won't take the chance to jump her, she's afraid if pushed one too many times...she will do the jumping.

"This is no game, my love~" he cooed softly, his lips dangerously close to her ear, making her gulp as her core body temperature started to rise.

"Ya steppin' on dangerous toes, brah," her Boston accent coming out a little more.

"Keep talkin', love. I get swept away when ya keep talkin'," he moaned softly.

When she felt something hard brush up against her, she gasped as she did her best to peg what it was. Was it his peg leg again or was it...

"Jamison, I'm starting to get mad here."

"Why's that?" he genuinely asked, "I thought ya liked me."

"Well, I do, but after everything I've faced in the past couple of months, I'm too..."

"Don't ya dare call yaself 'damaged goods'," he growled softly, making her gasp a little. How did he know that term!? She never said that term in front of him, did she? Not to her recent memory, no.

"How do you know that term?!" she demanded to know why he knew.

He scoffed, "Not important. What is important though, is having someone by your side to help you stand when no one will." Right now, you're all alone."

"Fuckin' hell, thanks to reminding me..." she closed her eyes to avoid eye contact with him for a moment. What he just said, about being alone, hit her so hard that she crumbled into a pit of sorrow that she's been trying to fight ever since she pulled the trigger on Beau.

Junkrat pulled her face up to see him eye to eye and smiled gently, "If ya let me, I'll stand next to ya, love. I think ya're an awesome fighter and a fun person. I'll be by your side and I won't let ya be alone anymore."

"Really?" she opened her eyes, revealing her eyes covered by a glossy film that one more blink will turn into tears.

"Yeah," he smiled gently; she had to admit, his real genuine smile was very beautiful and it made her heart skip a bit. "And...maybe down the line..." she felt him pin her back up against the wall, but this time, she didn't struggle. "We could be more..."

The second he leaned down, she closed her eyes.

"Whoa!" she yelped as she sat up. Looking around, she noticed she was lying on the couch in the rec room on the ship. On the TV was Call of Duty's Nazi Zombie mode, played by a focused Junkrat. When she yelped, he quickly paused his game and looked at her.

"Ya ok, love?" he asked, having no romantic or sexual undertones that she felt literally seconds before.

"Ow..." she whimpered, rubbing her still-sore head. "What happened?"

"Roadie knocked..."

"...me out with his hook, right?" she gasped, remembering that answer from her...dream? Vision? Self-reflection?

Junkrat looked at her hard for a moment, "Yeah...how did ya know that?"

"Just a guess," she shrugged.

"Here, take these," he reached into his pocket and pulled out a bottle of painkillers. "Ya can thank me later."

She took the bottle from his grasp and smiled, "Thanks, bro." Taking two pills and swallowing them dry, she handed the bottle back to him.

"Ya were lucky that a bump is all ya'll get from that fall. These floors are very hard and hit just right, ya skull can crack like an egg," Junkrat warned, sounding insanely concerned.

"Yeah, I know. I saw one guy literally pass out standing and smash his head on the tile floor. It was a mess. Thank God he was alive, but barely."

"Yeah, hard floors are no joke," he stated as he un-paused his game and continued barricading the window he was working on. "Bloody zombies."

"You got a zombie plan, Junkster?" she smirked.

"Yep. Blow 'em up."

"Sounds so basic," she chuckled, glad to be back in reality, which was something she never thought she would ever say.

Junkrat looked at her from the corner of his eye and finally noticed wet tear tracks down the side of her cheeks. "Oi, are ya sure you're ok?"

"What do you mean?" she asked, unsure of what he meant. The pain in her head as been nulled away by the painkillers almost instantly (apparently Junkrat has a great stash of drugs), so what else was the matter with her?

Taking a second to relax, he let a metal finger run down his sooty cheek, almost like a tear.

She reached to feel her cheek and her eyes widened. Taking her sleeve, she quickly dried her cheeks off and muttered, "I didn't think I could cry in my sleep."

"Ya weren't moving all that much," he added, "And ya didn't yell or scream either. So I doubt it was a PTSD episode."

"No, it wasn't. It was...weird..." she blushed, remembering what dream Junkrat would do and wanted to do to her, in contracting to the reality Junkrat. She was just glad he's taking things slow.

"How weird?" he asked, blasting a zombie's head off with his Magnum.

"You were coming on to me...very hard," she admitted, making him turn to face her with wide eyes. She shrugged, "Hey, I didn't have any control over it, I swear."

"Ya dream of me, eh?" he smirked, thinking of how he can use this to tease her later.

She growled, "Shut up! You were the last thing I remember before getting knocked out! Very easy for you to be in a dream!"

"Roight~" he smirked as he growled at the game, "Bloody zombies destroying me defenses!"

"I did not picture you to be a gamer, Junkster," she admitted.

"Nothing hard core, I promise ya. If the heat index was too much back home, I did play video games all the time."

"Oh, ok. I was a gamer in high school as well. Played a lot of Assassin's Creed, Modern Warfare, and a shit ton of the older classics."

"Is that so?" Junkrat asked, his mind focused on the zombie onslaught that he must survive.

"Yeah. And I never thought I'd see the day when I would ever play Candy Crush and get girls laid for it~"

"Wait, what!?"

The zombies quickly swarmed his character and quickly incapped him, making him lose the game. He growled, "Dammit!"

She smirked, knowing that he was too distracted by what she said. "Oops?"

He sighed and asked, "What was the name of the game?"

She giggled, "It was a PC game. It was called Hunie Pop. And you can be a lesbian in that game."

"You're a nasty tease, ya know that, love?" he whimpered.

"Yep! Got you horny and lost your round. My work here is done~" she stood up and then a sudden rush of vertigo hit her, forcing her to go back down. This time, Junkrat was ready and caught her in time.

"Maybe ya oughta stay here for a little while, just to keep ya from crashing again," he suggested.

"Yeah, good idea," she muttered, blushing a bit. "Can ya let go of me?" A lot of that dream came flashing back to her skull and it was making her body heat up again. Maybe dream and reality has a bad habit of clashing?

He smirked; she gulped. "Why do ya want out of me arms so bad, love?~" he snickered.

"You know damn well why!" she yelped, making him laugh loudly.

He wriggled his spiky brows again, smirking, "What did I do in that dream of yours, love?"

"N-Nothing that concerns you," she grumbled, "And quit flirting!"

He laughed and finally let her go, "I love teasin' ya. You're so fun."

"Thanks, I'll make sure to add that to my ad in the papers," she muttered as she sat next to him.

Suddenly, there was a beeping and something began to grow inside his pocket. He gasped, "Oh bugger!" He totally forgot about his RIP Tire disc being in his pocket after he helped out Akimbo. The spikes from the tire ripped through his shorts fabric as if it was made of wet paper. In a panic, Akimbo jumped low to the ground and covered her head with her arms, thinking it might actually explode.

Thankfully, after a long string of curses, there was no explosion. Instead, it left Junkrat pants-less and redder than a police siren. The one thing he didn't want to happen, happened. He had to use the tire to cover up his crotch. Thankfully, he was still sitting down, so he wasn't flashing off his naked ass.

Akimbo finally looked up and could not stop laughing for the life of her. This was the ultimate payback for all of his teasing and flirting today. However, even she knew not to act like a total bully and help him out somehow. "Junkrat..." she stifled her laughter long enough to speak, "Need my help?"

He muttered, "Nah, I'll be ok. I just need to take me Tire to the Armory...like I was supposed to do before it expanded..."

"Ok then..." she giggled hard, tears rolling down her cheeks because she was laughing so hard and forcing herself not to laugh made it worse. She winked at him, "I'm here if you need me~"

He gulped and blushed brighter, but he shrugged it off as if it was nothing. Standing up, he held the tire with both hands, hovering over his groin. Cold metal and rough rubber were not doing him any favors.

As he turned tail and ran down the hallway, Akimbo smirked and yelled out, "Oh, NICE ASS, BY THE WAY!"

"BUGGER OFF, SHEILA!" he called back, making Akimbo curl up into a ball of laughter. Today was a good day and with Junkrat, she knows she will always have a friend in him. She's not alone anymore; she's got him now.

Rule of Love:

Winking/Wriggling Eyebrows/Playful Hitting = Flirtation

January 2017


End file.
